A Drow at Hogwarts
by AnnElfwind
Summary: For some reason, Drizzt has been summoned to Hogwarts. And it will take him at least seven years to get home. If he decides to return, that is. AU fifth year. The AU starts with the train ride. Before that, everything happened as in the book. With the only exception being the notice about a new subject.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, let's see, this is my first story here and what you need to know, is that english is not my first language, so there will be mistakes. If you spot any, let me know and I will correct it.

**Disclaimer:** (Why are people writing them, if it is blatantly obvious we don't own the original works?) Well, if I did own HP or Drizzt, I'd be rich, and there would be yaoi in the books.

**Part 1**

Drizzt blinked. He was standing in a circular room in front a massive wooden desk. Behind the desk was an old man with the longest beard he's ever seen. And that was counting Bruenor's! The man had blue twinkling eyes and was smiling at him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Drizzt Do'Urden, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm the headmaster," said the man.

Drizzt raised an eyebrow and asked: "Hogwarts? And how do you know my name?"

"A school for magical children. And me knowing your name isn't important." The old man's smile grew even wider.

"…okay? And how did I get here?" was his next question.

"Why, that's easy. I brought you here."

"How?"

"A summoning ritual," answered the Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling happily.

"And why _did_ you summon me?" Drizzt's voice was dripping with venom, the old man getting on his nerves.

"I would like to offer you a teaching post," said Albus.

"And why would I want to accept?"

"Because, you don't have a choice. I will not send you home, at least not for a while," answered Albus.

Within less then a second Drizzt drew his scimitars and had Albus pinned to the wall behind his desk.

"Explain!" he hissed.

"Calm down," breathed Albus. "What I ment is, that I can't send you home because the portal that brought you here only opens once every seven years."

"And what if I turn your offer down?" asked Drizzt, sheating his weapons.

"You'll have to wander through the land for seven years and locate the portal," Albus said bluntly.

Not liking the idea of being abandoned in a strange world, Drizzt asked: "And what would I be teaching?"

"Defense. Practical defense," answered Albus.

Drizzt thought about it for a moment, before deciding that accepting would probably be the best course of action. "Fine, I'll teach…"

"Splendid," clapped Dumbledore his hands. "Of course, you'll need robes and a wand…" he started yammering.

"Hold on!" yelled Drizzt. "If by robe, you mean something akin to what you're wearing, I'm not wearing it!"

"Why not?" asked Dumbledore. "They're comfortable."

"Movement restriction," Drizzt replied dryly.

"Now, where do I get this wand you spoke of?" he continued, wondering about the type of magic these people were using. And its possible usefullness back home.

"In Diagon Alley, of course," smiled Dumbledore. "I will have someone to take you there."

Dumbledore moved to his fireplace and reached in a pot standing on it. He threw something in and the flames turned green.

"Severus, could you step inside my office?" he called in the flames. And within few moments, a man dressed in black stepped through the fireplace. Drizzt raised his eyebrow at this, but didn't let it faze him otherwise.

"Whad do you need Albus?" asked the man, Severus.

"To také Drizzt here to get a wand," answerd Albus, eyes twinkling merrily.

"I was brewing…" sighed the man.

"So? The potions won't run away."

Severus looked at Drizzt. "Who is he anyway?"

"The teacher for a new subject – practical defense."

"That's not what I ment, and you know it," said Severus, exasperation clear in his voice.

Albus only twinkled at him.

"Fine…" relented Severus. It was obvious that he would rather be anywhere else.

"I hope you know how to use the floo," said Severus and, not waiting for an answer, he went to the fireplace, threw some of the powder in, stated Diagon Alley and disappeared within the green flames.

"Is he always like that?" asked Drizzt walking towards the fireplace.

"Most of the time," twinkled Albus happily.

Drizzt just shook his head in exasperation, took some of the powder in the pot, threw it in the fire, called "Diagon Alley" and dissapeared, leaving the headmaster alone.

Severus Snape stepped through the fire into Diagon Alley, wondering, if the weird guy will manage to get through. So he was surprised, when Drizzt stepped out the fireplace and smiled at him.

"Hope you weren't waiting long?" he inquired.

"No, not at all," said Snape, sounding flabbergasted. "Come on," he motioned for him to follow. "I'd rather get this done quickly, so I can get back to my potions…"

They walked through the street, Drizzt looking around, wondering, if, after done with the wand, Snape would mind leaving him there to explore. _Probably not…_ Which was a shame, rally, since he spotted a bookshop… _Oh well… There's probably a library in the castle._

"Here," sounded Snape's voice, effectively snapping Drizzt out of his musings.

He looked where the man was pointing and saw an old ratty building with one single wand on the display.

"Seriously?" raised Drizzt an eyebrow.

"Just go in," drawled Snape.

"You really don't want to be here, huh?" asked Drizzt cheekely.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Not deeming it worthy of an answer, Drizzt just pushed the door open and walked in the shop. It was dusty and small. There was noone inside the main part, but there was doorway leading to the back, so Drizzt figured the shop owner would be there.

He decided to go and get the person's attention, but stopped, when a man walked to the counter and then turned to look at him.

"I must say, this is the first time one of your kind entered my shop," he said in místy voice.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't my choice," growled Drizzt.

"So, which is your wand arm?"

"I can use both my arms the same way," answered Drizzt.

"Then which one you use more?"

"My right then," answered Drizzt truthfully.

"Okay," he walked to the rows of boxes and started to také them down. Seemingly at random. Then, he opened first one of them and handed the wand to him.

"Flick it," he said.

Drizzt did as he was told, not really caring how it looked. When he did, the wand exploded in his hand.

He scowled at the smoldering remains of the wand that were lying on the floor where he dropped them.

Olivander was frowning too.

"So I také it that wasn't supposed to happen?" Drizzt asked.

"No, it wasn't," said Olivander distractedly.

"So? What does it mean?"

"It means, that there is only one wand in this shop that you might be able to use," answered Olivander.

At this point, the door opened and Snape walked in.

"You done?" he asked.

"Nope!" smiled the elf.

"Slow…" he grumbled and leaned against the wall.

"Where have you been anyway?" asked Drizzt. They had time, since Olivander dissapeared somwhere in the back.

"Buying potion ingredients. Don't tell me you thought I would go with you and hold your hand?" he sneered.

"Wouldn't dream of it," assured him Drizzt just as Olivander walked back to the front of the shop.

"Here, try this one," he said and held a weird looking wand. "It's made from a black tree that grew underground. The core is from a very old acromantula silk wrapped around testral tail hair."

Drizzt took the wand and was enveloped in purple flames emitting black glow.

"Well, this si weird," he comented when the flames subsided.

"I hate to addmit it, but I have to agree," stated Snape from the wall. "What the hell just happened?"

"Interesting… Very interesting…" mumbled Olivander.

"What is?" Drizzt couldn't help but ask.

"Well… This wand… It was not made by me, or any of my ancestors…" he started. "It's said, that one day, it just appeared. Out of nowhere."

"That _is_ weird," agreed Snape. "Are you sure that wand is safe to use?"

"Why souldn't it be?" asked Drizzt. "It feels fine to me."

"Sure... Whatever," drawled Snape. "Let's go back to the castle, now that you're done here."

He turned to Olivander. "Send the bill to the headmaster."

And then he draged Drizzt out and back to the Floo station.

And again, without explaining anything, he threw the powder in, called "Hogwarts, headmaster's office" and stepped through.

"Here we go again..." sighed the drow before doing the same as Snape and dissapearing in a whirlwind of green flames.

Albus looked up when the floo flared and Snape exited it.

"So, how did it go?" the old headmaster asked.

But before Severus could answer, the floo flared again and Drizzt stepped out, shooting Snape a dirty look.

"What?!" barked the potion's master.

"You know wery well."

Then Drizzt turned to the headmaster. "Will I be in too much trouble, if I accidentally kill this man?" he asked, voice calm, but deadly.

Raising an eyebrow, Albus turned to Snape. "What did you do this time?"

"With all due respect, headmaster, that is none of your business."

"Fine, you can go back to your potions," Albus waved him away.

When the door closed behind the potion's master, Drizzt turned to Albus. "What now?" he asked.

"Now I'll have someone show you to your quarters. The school year starts tomorrow. Well, technically, it starts the day after, since the students will arrive in the evening... But you need to be present at the feast," explained Albus.

"Fine. Just, please, don't make Snape show me my quarters, I don't think I could refrain myself from running him through with my swords."

"Don't worry," twinkled Albus. "Selly!"

With a pop a weird creature appeared.

"What is that?" asked Drizzt. Suspission in his voice.

"That, my dear boy, is a house elf. Helpful little creatures they are. And Selly here will be the one to show you to your rooms." explained Albus.

Drizzt only nodded and then followed the elf out of the door and down a spiraling staicase.

And then Drizzt decided that it would be usefull to know more about this wizarding world.

"Selly, was it?" he asked the elf.

"Yes master," she answered in sqeaky voice. "What can Selly do for master?"

"Is there a library in this place?"

"Yes master, not too far away master."

"Great. Then, would you mind taking me there before showing me to my rooms?" he asked politely.

"No problem master, just follow Selly!" the she-elf nodded happily.

Drizzt smiled at the elf's enthusiasm and continued walking with Selly showing him the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's another chapter. This time from Harry's pov. Sorta. Well. I just wanted to thank that one person that is now following my story. :) Thanks. :) Hope that there will be more of you!

Next, the standard disclaimer applies. I don't feel like writing it. So there.

And last, don't expect updates to come this fast in the future. However, the one thing I promise is that all my stories will be finished at some point. I never abandon. I might rewrite, but I never abandon.

Okay. Here's the chapter.

**Part Two**

Harry Potter was sitting on the train to Hogwarts. In a compartment with him was a strange girl – Luna Lovegood. Then there was his best friend's little sister – Ginny. And last was Neville Longbottom – Profesor Snape's worst nightmare. Aside from himself, that is.

"Have you heard?" asked Neville. "There is supposed to be a new class this year."

"Yeah, I heard, but don't really know anything. Only that it was some kind of a last minute arrangement."

"Wonder what it will be..." mused Luna, who was reading a magazine upside down.

"Didin't mum say something about it being practical defense and dangerous?" reminded Ginny.

"You're right. She was a bit overbearing," agreed Harry.

They continued musing about the new class until they were joined by Ron and Hermione who were both made prefects. Then the conversation was steered towards quidditch. Of course, with Hermione insulting Luna's father, there was a bit of an awkwardnes in the air, but it passed quickly, when Malfoy showed up.

"What do you want?" asked him Harry. "If you just came to boast about being made prefect, then you can leave again."

"Watch it!" the blond boy sneered. "I unlike you can take away points."

"Yes, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get lost," informed him Harry and shut the door in his face.

"Serves him right," grumbled Ron. Then he reached for another chocolate frog, tore open the package and bit the head off.

The rest of the journey was spend with chatter about the upcomming shool year and with Hermione reminding them every five minutes of it that they will have OWLs this year and how important it was.

When they started nearing the school, they changed in their robes and Hermione and Ron left to do their job as prefects, leaving the other four to take their pets. Luna being kind enough to take Ron's owl and Ginny taking Crookshanks, Hermione's cat.

They made their way over to the carriges and there, they were met with Ron and Hermione. Ron took his owl back and Hermione cat.

However, as they were filing in the carrige, Harry noticed something. They were not powered by magic, but pulled by these weird scally skeleton horses. He wondered if he was dreaming, or if the beasts were really there...

"I can see them too," Luna's voice drew him back to reality.

_I'm not sure wether that's a good thing, or not... _thought Harry.

"But what are they?" Harry asked, hoping that the girl would know.

"What are you talking about?" yelled Ron, who was already inside the carrige.

"Te weird skeletal horses that are pulling the carriges."

"They're called Thestrals," chirped Luna, petting the horse.

"Nonsense!" scoffed Hermione. "They are pulled by magic."

"Whatever," groused Ron. "Get in, so that we can go, I'm starving!"

"When aren't you?" Ginny asked her brother just as the carrige started moving.

Everybody was seated and the sorting was over. Harry was scanning the teacher's table for some new faces. What stood as odd, was that Hagrid was missing. Well... Odd... Harry knew that he was on some kind of Order mission, only, he didn't think it would overlay with school year.

And then, there was the pink clad toad bitch from his hearing. _Oh boy..._he thought. Moving on, he spied another person he didn't know. Skin was pure ebony and hair as silver as it can get. And lavender eyes that were staring into space.

He only moved his eyes elswhere when Dumbledore rose from his chair to give the traditional speech.

"Welcome to both old and new students. There is a time for speeches, but this is not it," he smiled. "Tuck in." And with this, he sat down and food appeared on the plates.

"Finally!" smiled Ron, as he started stuffing his face with anything and everything he could get his hands on.

"Ronald!" screeched Hermione, scandalized. "Can't you eat like a human, instead of a pig?"

"No," managed Ron with his mouth full.

"Seriously..." huffed the girl and turned away and towards her own plate.

When everybody ate enough and the plates were clean once again, Dumbledor rose and started speaking again.

"Again, I welcome back our old students as well as our new ones. This year, there are several changes in staff. First, due to Hagrid being away, the Care for magical creatures will be taught by professor Grubby-Plank. Next, defense against dark arts will be taught by professor Umbridge and last, there is a new subject – practical defense. This will be taught by Drizzt Do'Urden here," he gestured to the dark skinned man.

Drizzt inclined his head, but remained seated.

"Next," continued Dumbledore, "our caretaker, mr. Filch, asked me to..."

"Hem hem."

It was unheard of. For someone to interrupt Dumbledore during the start of term speech... And mid sentence too.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He had to admit, that right now, he was not on good terms with the headmaster, but still... He hated that toad even more. And yes, it was that pink clad toady that interrupted him.

Harry was even more shocked when Dumbledor just dat down and looked at Umbridge as if there was nothing he would like to do more than listen to her.

"It's so nice to see your little smiling faces looking up at..."

At this point, Harry stopped listening and his eyes started driffting away from the toad. For some reason, they landed again on the black guy. Drizzt Do'Urden. That man was a mystery. That was for sure.

However, when professor Do'Urden looked at him, he was quick to move his eyes elswhere, his cheeks surprisingly hot.

And then the speech was over and Hermione was talking about the ministry medling with Hogwarts and Dubmledore was telling them to go to their dorms.

"Ron!" jumped the bushy haired girl suddenly. "We're the prefects! It's our duty to lead the first years to the common room."

And of course, Ron being Ron, bellowed: "Hey! Midgets! Get here!" That earned him a smack from Hermione and the girl calling for the first years herself. In much more polite and calm manner.

She then whispered the password to him and left with the children, Ron following her, looking a bit like a lost puppy.

And so Harry started his lone trek up to the Gryffindor tower. Only stopping once and taking one of his shortcuts in order to avoid Peevse. He was in no mood to deal with the poltergaist. Not today. And preferably never. At least in the near future. Which he knew was just wishful thinking, as it seemed that Peeves liked to annoy him most of all.

After some time, he managed to reach the portrait of the Fat lady and gave her the password. Climbing through, he decided he was in no mood to deal with anyone and went straight for his dorm.

There, he found Seamus and Dean discussing their summers. Politely nodding at them and ignoring the scowl on Seamus' face, he went to his bed, changed and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:** It would be nice if you reviewed. :) Also, if you spot a misspell, or other mistake, let me know. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** HI! I'm so so sorry for not updating in such a long time! Had a lot of things to do and my muse went on vacation. However, now that he's back, I'm back to writing. This chapter is a bit short but I thought you deserved at least something. Right?

Okay. Now, I've got a review from a not loged-in user.

**Danny Hellcat: **Wonder how Drizzt handles the first class and the school.

_Hi, thank you for the review. I'm afraid I will have to dissapoint you. There will not be any of Drizzt's classes in this chapter. It will be either in the next or the one after that. Depending on my muse and on how much and how fast I will write it. So, bear with me for a few more chapters. Hope you will like them. :)_

And now on with the story!

**Part three!**

The next day Drizzt woke with a start. He dreamt of home and the people he left behind. And it was not only his friends, but his enemies too. The most important was Artemis Entreri. Why he dreamt of him, he had no idea, but still... For some reason, he missed him.

Maybe it was because he felt connected to the man. Artemis was... Simply Artemis. And if Drizzt could just persuade him to show emotions and not just kill for money, maybe... Maybe there actually could be friendship between them.

"If only he wasn't so stubborn..." mused Drizzt as he got dressed. There was no way he was falling back asleep.

It was still early, but not too early, so he decided to go and get himself some breakfast. Only, on his way to the great hall, he was stopped by Albus.

"Might I have a word with you?" asked the headmaster in his grandfatherly tone.

"If you must..." agreed Drizzt.

"I would like you to keep an eye on one of the students."

"Which one?" was Drizzt's reply. He didn't like the extra task, but he knew that there was no way to wiggle out of it. Not with Dumbledore being his opponent.

"Harry Potter, of course."

"And the reason? Are you expecting Voldemort to attack or something?" wanted Drizzt to know.

Of course, he knew all about Voldemort. His sources being books and very reluctant Severus Snape. But he did bother the man until he was told everything.

Me, one, Severus zero, he smiled internally as he remembered the conversation. Or interrogation...

"No, I don't expect Voldemort to attack anytime soon, but Harry is impulsive, rash and sometimes gets himself into trouble. I would like for you to help him, if that happens."

"I'll try, but I'm not promissing anything," groused Drizzt not really happy about it, but willing to do the best he could. He did find the boy interesting. And this would give him chance to get to know him.

"Splendid!" twinkled Albus and without adding anything else, he marched away, leaving Drizzt there.

"Good, now I can finally get to breakfast," muttered Drizzt and continued into the great hall.

**~Line break**

Harry's waking was much more pleasant then Drizzts. There were no dreams.

Of course, what started like a perfectly good morning was ruined when he was confronted by Seamus in the washroom.

And he only asked him about his summer too!

"Me mother didn't want me to return here," was the boy's answer.

"Why?" inquired Harry.

"Says that both you and Dumbledore are completely crazy."

So it was about Voldemort. Harry sighed. He should have known that the good won't last.

"So she believes the Daily Prophed?" asked Harry, trying to maintain conversational tone.

"Well... Yes." Seamus was surprised. He expected Harry to blow up at this point.

"And what do you believe?" was Harry's next question.

"I don't know..." admitted the boy. "I want to trust my mother, but on the other hand, you have never given me a reason to not trust you."

With that Seamus left Harry in the washroom alone.

"Well... At least we're still on speaking terms," mused Harry as he finished his morning rutine.

Then, without waiting for Ron, as the boy was still asleep and it was a pain to wake him up, he went down the stairs to the common room.

There, he looked around to see if Hermione was around. Not seeing her, he decided not to wait and made his way out of the portrait and down to breakfast.

He was one of the first Gryffindors there. Well, it was still pretty early. Harry buttered a toast and started eating.

Harry was on his second toast when he was joined by Ron and Hermione.

"What the hell, mate?" was the first thing Ron said to him.

"What he means is 'Why didn't you wait for us?'" translated Hermione as she poured herself a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Honestly, I don't know. Had an interesting conversation with Seamus in the washroom and I guess it left me a bit dazed..."

"Oh..." was all Ron said to that. Instead focusing on stuffing his face with food.

"What did you talk about?" Hermione was curious.

"About our believes on Voldemort's return. He's not sure what he believes, what with his mother trusting the Prophet," answered Harry.

"Ah, had similar conversation with Lavender," said Hermione.

"And?" Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Told her that if she can believe whatever she wants, but I'm on your side," smiled the girl.

"Thanks," nodded Harry and refocused on his breakfast.

It was at this point that McGonagall came and started handing out the timetables. Ron looked at his and threw it back on the table.

"Horrible," he groused.

"What is?" started Harry studying his own.

"Ah..." was his reply when he saw waht they will have to endure on their first day of classes.

Hermione, seeing their faces, took her timetable too and read through it.

"Oh come on! It won't be that bad!" whe tried to encourage them.

"Speak for yourself! You don't have Trelawny and are actually good in potions..." was Ron's reply.

"And you are also the only one who can stay awake in Binns's classes," added Harry.

"You could too, if you just tried!" sniffed the girl.

"At least we have practicall defense as the last class today. I'm actually looking forward to that," mused Harry as he continued to study his schedule.

"So," started Hermione. "Transfiguration?" she asked and started to get up.

"Transfiguration," confirmed the two boys and the trio left the great hall. None of them knowing they were being watched by a pair of lavender eyes.


End file.
